Special HEdouble hockeysticks
by serenitymeimei
Summary: "Myka's not exactly sure how it happened, but waking up with Claudia curled around her somehow became a regular occurrence..." Claudia/Myka


**Disclaimer:** If Warehouse 13 were mine, there'd be a lot more kissing going on!

**A/N:** Written for the International Day of Femslash 2010!

* * *

Myka's not exactly sure how it happened, but waking up with Claudia curled around her somehow became a regular occurrence sometime right after MacPherson died.

They never spoke of it and certainly never planned on crawling into bed together out of conscious choice. But at least three times a week, she'd wake up just before her alarm went off with a wild halo of red hair resting on her shoulder, or small arms looped over her waist from behind.

This time though, well- this time was different. The second that Myka's eyes opened she sensed that something was off.

Mentally going through a list of everything it could be- Pete noisily shuffling up the stairs with a fresh batch of cookies, her cellphone going off, some crazy artifact acting up- she quickly ruled out all but one.

It was Claudia. Not _her_, per say, but more the fact that instead of feeling the girl's usual childlike nightshirts against her back, all she felt was skin. Warm, satin like, mound shaped skin. Pressed tightly against her shoulder blades, just above the back of her tank top.

"Claudia?"

The girl moaned behind her, threading a leg between hers as she dropped a sleepy kiss on the back of her neck, "Mm'you smell good."

"Claudia," she hissed, completely mortified by the way her body shivered in response, "wake up!"

"Myka? What's wrong?" she gasped, "Is it Artie? Did he accidentally blow himself up again? I told him not to tinker with the-"

"It's not Artie, Claudia! He's fine."

Groaning, she relaxed and burrowed back against her, "Why are you even awake then? The birds aren't even crazy enough to be up yet."

"Well, I would have fallen right back to sleep, but that was before I realized you were _naked_!" she screeched, "Do you mind telling me why you decided to climb into my bed without any clothes on?"

"God," she sighed, still not budging an inch, "I _knew_ I shouldn't have waited 'til tomorrow to do laundry. I hadn't planned on sneaking in here tonight, I promise."

Seriously? _Laundry_, that was the reason? It was just so... lame.

"And what, you didn't have a t-shirt lying around, or maybe some underwear?"

Claudia popped up behind her, looking over her shoulder, "Hey, I happen to have my awesomesauce Supergirl panties on, thank you very much! I'm not _completely_ nude."

She snorted, "How thoughtful of you."

"Damn right it is, woman!" she grinned, leaning forward her until her chin rested on top of Myka's bicep, "I don't break out these bad boys for just anyone, ya know."

"And, you're still topless because...?" she grouched, trying to ignore the slide of soft skin on her own.

"Oh, come on. They're just boobs, Myka! It's not like you don't have some of your own."

As if to make her point, teasing her even more, Claudia arched into her. Myka whimpered quietly, just barely able to hold it back. What the hell was going on?

"Yeah, but I don't see yours every day," she grumbled, "It's different."

Myka felt Claudia brush a few wayward curls off of her face, "Does it really bother you that much?"

Her cheeks burned bright red in embarrassment, not sure what to say. She was straight- like, melt into a puddle at the sight of a man's torso, straight- always had been. But right now, with a partially clothed woman intimately twined with her around her, she wasn't so sure. Feeling curves and softness where hard angles and flat plains usually were for the first time, it was strangely erotic. Comfortable, even. But it made her nervous, too.

"Not... _exactly_?" she grimaced, waiting for the mocking to begin.

Claudia giggled quietly, tugging at her until she rolled onto her back, "Do you mean to tell me, that little, straight laced Myka Bering has a thing for the ladies?"

"No! No, I do _not_ have thing for the ladies," she denied, her eyes widening as the girl reached over and quickly guided her palm up until it cupped her breast, raising one eyebrow at her as if daring her to deny it. Myka's eyes slammed shut, her fingers tightening reflexively around supple flesh, "O-okay, so I might have lied. Just a little."

Claudia smirked and shifted until she was hovering over her, dipping her head, their lips fluttering lightly together. Myka moaned, her heart racing.

"You still want me to put a shirt on?" she teased.

Myka didn't answer, hesitating only a few seconds before coming to a decision. Instead, she took a hold of the girls hips and rolled them over, reversing their position, her mouth automatically peppering kisses down Claudia's pale throat.

She grinned. They were _so_ going to the special hell, but what a way to go.

**End.**


End file.
